Temptation
by ChaosViper
Summary: Sometimes Maka is just too much for Soul to resist...


"Mama says she's coming for a visit. It's been so long. What will we do? What will we talk about? Is it stupid of me to ask?"

"Don't worry, Maka. I'm sure you and your mother will have a wonderful time. It's okay to be nervous."

"I'm just excited. We'll go shopping and eat lunch together, and maybe drive around in her convertible! It'll be a girls' day out, just the two of us."

Maka twisted the phone cord around her finger anxiously. Talking about her mother always brightened her mood. Going over plans in her head for the days ahead over the phone with Tsubaki lightened her tension somewhat. She became oblivious to her surroundings, lost in conversation and mental meanderings of a feminine nature. She didn't notice the entrance of a certain white-haired roommate as she removed her shirt and skirt to add to the current load of laundry. The individual made his way to the kitchen where she stood chatting and halted immediately at the sight of her.

His meister would be the end of him. Soul swore it to himself. He was only a man, after all. Coming home to the presentation of a half-naked female in his kitchen was not a scenario he'd expected, but not an unwelcome one, either. Decency be damned, but she looked ravishing. Good enough to eat, he thought with a droopy grin. How could any mortal man resist such temptation?

She felt his arrival through the bond milliseconds before his hands made contact with the soft skin of her shoulders and back. Her body jumped of its own accord, and she barely stifled a startled squeal, face so red that it could potentially stall traffic. Tsubaki sensed the disturbance on the other side of the line and paused for a moment.

"You okay, Maka?"

Those hands were getting bolder.

"Um…yeah, Tsubaki, it was nothing. Blair just ran out from under the bed, and it startled me. Now, what were you saying? Something about Black Star?"

"Yeah, he's been acting a little funny lately…"

Fingers rubbed along her belly and upper thighs, and a tongue was added to the mix that enjoyed running itself along the shell of her ear and the back of her neck. Maka tried concentrating on the present conversation, but those evil hands were not yet through with her. One came up to cup a breast through the fabric of her bra, while the other ran its nails along her panty-covered core, refusing to make direct contact with the neediest skin beneath. Maka couldn't stifle the whimper that escaped her lips, but thankfully Tsubaki didn't seem to hear it.

"He's starting to up his training regiment. The big goon. His grades are already suffering. I'm worried about Black Star. He thinks he has to be in top shape and forgets about everything else."

"Really? I, uh…mmm…hadn't really noticed."

"Maybe you could have Soul talk to him. His grades have been getting better lately. Have you been helping him with his assignments?"

At the sound of his name on the other line, Soul grinned. He leaned back on the counter to support the bulk of Maka's weight on his raised knee. The position caused her legs to spread wider, giving those fingers better access to fun central. They rubbed against her through the fabric of her panties, and it was all Maka could do to bite her bottom lip and stay quiet against those attentive fingers. She held the phone to her ear with a kung fu death grip and once again tried to focus on what Tsubaki was saying.

"Maka, are you really okay? You're out of breath."

That hand delved into her panties and met warm, wet flesh. Maka groaned and was slightly amused to find her legs spreading wider automatically. One finger began toying incessantly with that sensitive bundle of nerves, and Maka's hand flew up to her mouth to stifle the silent scream that emerged. Flushed and shaking on the tips of her toes, she tried to concentrate.

"Mmm…okay, Tsuba-_keee_…ngh_…_'um fine."

"Are you sure? You're not sick, are you? Is Soul home yet? Maybe he should take you to the hospital."

A finger pushed inside, curling upward while the ministrations to that special button sped up to an agonizing pace.

"N-no!...aaghh…s'okay, Tsu-tsuba…kiiii…ohhh…."

Amused at his meister's plight, Soul moved down her body, dragging her panties down her legs with his descent. Placing one leg on his shoulder, he gave the girl a predatory upward glance as he planted kisses along the back of her knee and thigh, merely dancing around the source of her desire. An occasional use of tongue and teeth sent a shiver up her spine.

"Maka, you just don't sound right…."

When Soul opened her wide and his tongue made contact with the moist folds of her sex, Maka jumped and cried out. A hand flew to her mouth to stifle any noise, but she could only do so much to prevent Tsubaki from hearing the "activities" on the other side of the line. When Soul's other hand reached up beneath the bra to fondle a pert breast, Maka clutched the phone to her chest in a feeble attempt to remain unheard. Despite her wishes, her hips bucked toward Soul's face in time with his tongue's movements, causing a wicked grin to spread across the scythe's face.

"Maka? Maka, are you there? Hello?"

Soul focused his attention on the most sensitive part of Maka's womanhood, enjoying how she squirmed, her hips gyrating off the counter toward his face even as she bit her lips together to stay quiet. Perhaps he knew her body a bit too well, because it didn't take long for Maka to reach that pinnacle of pure pleasure where it felt like she was falling from a great height. Soul barely heard his name escape her lips as she came, but it was there nonetheless. Knowing he could make her come so easily made him swell both inside and out.

Their lips met for a moment in a tangle of tongues and teeth, and the heat inside Maka flared once again as she tasted herself in his mouth. Almost sensing this, he picked her up and made to head for her room. Maka had just enough time to bring the phone receiver back to her face.

"Tsubaki…I'm sorry. I'll call you back."

The connection dropped moments before the receiver hit the floor with a resounding click.


End file.
